xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunslinger
Thunder rings across the battlefield, it is not the sound most of the combatants are used to, but the sound of a firearm. Held in the hand of a charming or gritty adventurer the firearm can be a new invention years ahead of its time or the product of a recent surge of technology. Gunslingers can be few or many in a world, and can come from all walks of life. This class was created as a hybrid of various gunslinger class ideas including Pathfinder's Gunslinger class and other classes found on the internet. Pathfinder Special Ammunition SourceThe Peace keeper archetype is/was based on a feature from the Pathfinder Inquisitor class Creating a Gunslinger The first thing to determine when creating a gunslinger is the origin of firearms which would be discussed with your DM. Are they common or a recent invention? Is your character their inventor or the apprentice of the inventor? What is driving you to be an adventurer? Quick Build You can make a gunslinger quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Dexterity, followed by Charisma. Second, choose the Folk Hero background. Other good backgounds that may better fit the setting or way your gunslinger will play is charlatan, criminal, hermit, outlander, or soldier. Class Features As a Gunslinger you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Gunslinger level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Gunslinger level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, Medium armor Weapons: Simple weapons, Firearms Tools: Tinker's tools, Two gaming sets Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Choose three ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * One of the following; ** Revolver: 500gp 5 lb. Range: 60/300, Reloading (6 shots), 2d8 Piercing, Light ** Sniper Rifle: 800gp 10 lb. Range: 300/1200, Reloading (1 shot), 1d12 Piercing ** Shotgun: 700gp 15 lb. Range: 30/60, Reloading (4 shots), 4d4 Piercing, burstfire *** The reloading property is a variant of the loading property. A firearm has a number of shots it can make before needing to be reloaded. To do so you must spend your action or bonus action reloading the weapon. * Bullets (60): 100gp 1 lb. and a Duster: 5gp 2lb. * (a'') A shortsword or (''b) Two daggers * (a'') Leather armor or (''b) Scale Mail ** (a) dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack Gunsmith: At the 1st level, you can create firearms and craft bullets for all types of firearms. You are not limited by the normal 5gp per day rule for crafting firearms and bullets. Crafting Firearms: You can craft a firearm for a cost in raw materials equal to half the price of the firearm. Crafting a firearm in this way takes 1 day of work for every 100 gp of the firearm’s total price. Crafting Ammunition: You can craft bullets and pellets for a cost in raw materials equal to 10% of the price. Crafting bullets takes 1 day of work for every 50 gp of ammunition. Grit At the 1st level, a Gunslinger has a number of Grit points equal to their Charisma Modifier (minimum 1). The number of Grit points the Gunslinger has can never exceed their Charisma Modifier. The Gunslinger can regain Grit points in the following ways: * Completing a short or long rest: Upon completion or a short or long rest, the Gunslinger regains all spent Grit points. * Critical Hit with a Firearm: Each time the Gunslinger scores a Critical Hit with a Firearm attack, they regain 1 Grit point. * Killing Blow with a Firearm: When the Gunslinger reduces a creature to 0 or fewer hit points with a Firearm attack, they regain 1 Grit point. * Gunslinger’s Charm: When the Gunslinger succeeds on any Charisma check on another person, they regain 1 Grit point. * Archetype Grit Regain: See your Archetype Grit Regain for description. Deeds Gained at the 1st level, Gunslingers use Grit points to perform Deeds. Some deeds are instant bonuses or attacks, while others are bonuses that can last for a period of time. Some deeds last as long as the Gunslinger has 1 Grit Point. Quick Draw: You can spend 1 Grit point to be 1st in initiative order and take your turn as normal if you were surprised. Sniper's Mark: You spend 1 Grit point and, as a bonus action, mark a creature that you can an see. You have advantage on all attack rolls with firearms against that creature. * This lasts for 1 minute or until the creature has 0 hit points, when the creature reaches 0 hit points you may use your bonus action on your next turn to move the mark to another creature until 1 minute is up. * This ability gives you an additional 1D6 damage against the marked creature Gunslinger’s Dodge: The Gunslinger gains an uncanny knack for avoiding danger. When an attack is made against the Gunslinger, they can spend 1 Grit point and their reaction to gain a +2 to AC against the attack. Targeting Shot: You can spend a Grit point to target a specific location when you make a ranged attack against a humanoid. If the attack misses, the Grit point is still lost. If the Gunslinger has multiple attacks for their Attack action, they can make multiple Targeted shots for 1 Grit point each. * Head – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and has disadvantage on attacks for 1 round. * Torso – On a hit, the target takes normal damage and is pushed back 10 ft. * Arms – On a hit, the target takes normal damage and the foe drops 1 item of the Gunslinger’s choice. * Legs – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and must make a Constitution Saving Throw. (DC = 5 + Damage Dealt) or is knocked prone. * Wings – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and must make a Constitution Saving Throw. (DC = 5 + Damage dealt) or plummet 20 ft. Utility Shot: If the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point, he can perform all of the following utility shots. Each utility shot can be applied to any single attack with a firearm, but the gunslinger must declare the utility shot he is using before firing the shot. * Blast Lock: The gunslinger makes an attack roll against a lock within range. A lock's AC is decided by the DM. You deal double damage when you hit the lock with a firearm shot. * Shoot Unattended Object: The gunslinger makes an attack roll against a Tiny or smaller unattended object within the first range increment of her firearm. The AC of the object is determined by the DM. : As a recommendation, a Tiny unattended object has an AC of 5, a Diminutive unattended object has an AC of 7, and a Fine unattended object has an AC of 11. Bonus Shot: You can spend 1 or more Grit Points to fire an extra shots from your firearms equal to the number of Grit Points spend. Dash: You can spend 1 Grit point to make a Dash. Gun-fighting At the 1st level, you gain one of the following benefits and you ignore the loading property of that firearm: * Pistol: Your attacks with pistols gain a +2 to the attack roll. * Rifle/Musket: Your attacks with a rifle can be made up to maximum range without disadvantage. * Shotgun/Scatter Gun: Your shotgun gains the Burst Fire property (DMG p. 267) With a shotgun, the burst fire action uses 3 Bullets instead of 10. If you choose Pistol gun-fighting you may reload two pistols at once. Defensive Cover At the 2nd level, you can take cover behind any nearby object or take the Dodge action as a bonus action. Special Ammunition At the 2nd level, you gain the ability to craft special ammunition worth 1d4 of the desired damage type. At 8th level this is upgraded to 1d6, and at 14th level this is upgraded to 1d8. Arcane Infused Weaponry At the 2nd level, your firearms deal additional weapon damage equal to your half your Wisdom modifier rounded up (minimum of +1), and are considered magical for purposes of overcoming resistance. Fireback At the 3rd level, if an enemy misses you with a ranged attack, you can use your reaction to fire a shot back at it. By spending 1 grit point you can drop a bullet into your gun to perform this reaction if you do not have the bullets loaded, as part of the same reaction. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of you choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Shots At the 5th level, you are able to fire an extra shot from a firearm. this increases to a total of three shots at the 10th level and four at the 20th level. Focused Aim At the 5th level, you can spend 1 grit point and not move this round to gain a bonus on all firearm attack rolls equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum 1) with all firearm attacks until the end of the turn. Improved Grit At the 5th level, your number of Grit points is now equal to twice your Charisma Modifier. At the 15th level, your number of Grit points is now equal to three times your Charisma Modifier. Deadshot Focusing their skill on making one important shot the gunslinger unleashes a single, deadly shot with a firearm. At the 6th level, you learn to take the Deadshot action. To do so, spend 1 or more Grit points and make a ranged attack roll. You gain a +1 bonus to the attack roll each Grit point spent. If the attack hits, it deals damage normally, with an additional dice of weapon damage per grit point spent. If the attack missed, Grit points are still expended. (ex: 3 Grit points = +3 to hit, +3ddamage dice) Evasion At the 7th level, When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Clipping Shot At 9th level, your uncanny prowess with firearms knows no limits, you can spend 1 Grit point and make an attack with a firearm against a creature, any one creature within 5ft of your target must succeed a Dexterity Saving Throw (DC 10 + damage dealt) and on a failure that creature takes the damage dealt to your target, and half as much on a success. Combat Roll At the 10th level,As a bonus action you can roll 10 feet, ignoring any opportunity attacks that could occur and difficult terrain. Fast Reload Also at the 10th level, you can ignore the reloading property of all firearms. Cheat Death At the 13th level, whenever the Gunslinger is reduced to 0 hit points or lower, the Gunslinger can immediately spend all remaining Grit points to instead be reduced to 1 hit point. This cannot be used if your hit points were 1 before you took the damage. Death's Shot At the 19th level, when the gunslinger scores a critical hit against a creature with less than 100 HP, you can spend 1 grit point to deal normal damage, and the target must succeed at a Constitution saving throw (DC 5 + damage dealt). On a failed saving throw, the target dies. This is a death attack. Performing this deed does not allow the gunslinger to regain grit from confirming a critical hit or making a killing blow. Peacekeeper Archetype When you choose this archetype at the 1st level, you may have your shots that would be lethal render the target unconscious instead. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this archetype, you gain proficiency with Manacles. Weight: 1 lb. Cost: 1 gp. DC to break free: 20. DC to pick lock: 15. Archetype Grit Regain When you capture a target you may gain a grit point. Judgement At the 3rd level, Peacekeepers are able to pronounce judgment upon their foes. At the 1st level, as an action choose a judgment to make and the Peacekeeper receives a bonus or special ability based on the type of judgment. At first, a Peacekeeper can use this ability once per Long Rest. With each archetype increase the Peacekeeper gains an additional use. Once activated, this ability lasts until the combat ends, at which point all of the bonuses immediately end. If the Peacekeeper become paralyzed, unconscious, or otherwise incapacitated, the ability does not end, but the bonuses do not resume until they can participate in the combat again. When the Peacekeeper uses this ability, select one type of judgment to make. As an action, they can change this judgment to another type. Destruction: The Peacekeeper is filled with great wrath, gaining a +1 bonus on all weapon damage rolls. Healing: The Peacekeeper is surrounded by a healing light, gaining fast healing 1. This causes the Peacekeeper to heal 1 point of damage each round as long as the Peacekeeper is alive and the judgment lasts. Justice: This judgment spurs the Peacekeeper to seek justice, granting a +1 bonus on all attack rolls. Protection: The Peacekeeper is surrounded by a protective aura, granting a +1 bonus to Armor Class. Purity: The Peacekeeper is protected from the vile taint of their foes, gaining a +1 bonus on all saving throws. Resistance: The Peacekeeper is shielded by a flickering aura, gaining 2 points of resistance against one damage type chosen when the judgment is declared. Smiting: This judgment bathes the Peacekeeper’s weapons in a holy light. The Peacekeeper’s weapons deal an additional hit dice equal to the weapons hit dice. Shared Judgement At the 6th level, the benefits from a Judgement may now also affect a numbers of allies up your Charisma modifier within 30 feet. Multi-Judgement At the 11th level, a Peacekeeper may now have 2 Judgements active at the same time. Final Decree At 17th level, Judgements are now restored after a Short Rest instead of a Long Rest. Desperado Archetype When you choose this archetype at the 1st level, you gain the Threatening Shot Deed. Threatening Shot: As long as you have one unspent grit point you can shoot into the air in an attempt to Intimidate others as an action. Enemies within 40ft, who can hear must make a Wisdom save DC= 8 + your proficiency + your charisma modifier.On a failed save, they are frightened of you for a minute. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this archetype, you gain proficiency in Intimidation. Archetype Grit Regain When you successfully intimidate or steal you may gain a grit point. Cheap Shot At the 3rd level, you know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe's distraction. Once per turn, you can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if they are 10ft away from an ally. The attack must use a firearm. : At the 6th level, the bonus damage of Cheap Shot becomes 2d6. : At the 11th level, the bonus damage of Cheap Shot becomes 4d6. : At the 17th level, the bonus damage of Cheap Shot becomes 6d6. Criminal Tongue Thieves' Cant. At the 6th level with your desperado lifestyle you have picked up thieves' cant, a secret mix of dialect, jargon, and code that allows you to hide messages in seemingly normal conversation. Only another creature that knows thieves' cant understands such messages. It takes four times longer to convey such a message than it does to speak the same idea plainly. In addition, you understand a set of secret signs and symbols used to convey short, simple messages, such as whether an ar ea is dangerous or the territory of a thieves' guild, whether loot is nearby, or whether the people in an area are easy marks or will provide a safe house for thieves on the run. Criminal Eye At the 11th level, you have learned to appraise the value of objects with a single glance. As a bonus action you can take note of an object and the DM will tell you how much you will be able to sell it for. You can also use a bonus action to figure out which object you can see is the most valuable. Forever on the Run At the 17th level, you have learned exactly how to give the law the slip in a chase, whether ducking into an allyway or weaving through a crowd. You can't be tracked by nonmagical means, unless you choose to leave a trail and will almost always manage to escape when in a chase. : Additionaly your criminal lifestyle has led you to improved haggling skills. When fencing stolen goods you should get a 50% to 100% increase in the price you sell it for. Optional Class features, Maintenance and Daring Acts At the 2nd level, you always keep your weapon maintained and as an action can fix minor problems, such as a jams or misfires (Natural 1s). Jams and misfires are a recommended result for a natural 1. Some DM's feel nat 1s are already bad enough and this feature is not relevant, but for those that want to have them be more severe this is the ideal result for a firearm. The feature then shows how the gunslinger can repair their weapon in the heat of combat using an action. Daring Act The following method for regaining grit points requires a measure of DM's judgment, so it is an optional rule. Daring Act: Each time a gunslinger performs a daring act, they can regain grit. As a general guideline, a daring act should be risky and dramatic. It should take a good deal of guts, and its outcome should have a low probability of success. If it is successful, the gunslinger regains 1 grit point. Before attempting a daring act, the player should ask the DM whether the act qualifies. The DM is the final arbiter of what's considered a daring act, and can grant a regained grit point for a daring act even if the player does not ask beforehand whether the act qualifies. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Gunslinger class, you must meet these prerequisites: Dexterity 14 and Charisma 12. Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Gunslinger class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, Medium armor, Firearms, Tinker's tools, and one of the class's skills (Acrobatics, Athletics, History, Perception, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth).Thunder rings across the battlefield, it is not the sound most of the combatants are used to, but the sound of a firearm. Held in the hand of a charming or gritty adventurer the firearm can be a new invention years ahead of its time or the product of a recent surge of technology. Gunslingers can be few or many in a world, and can come from all walks of life.